Hermione's Secret
by Horus.Potter
Summary: It's sixth year, Harry's got a crush on Ginny, Ron's snogging LavLav, but what about Hermione? When her only friends are moving on, where is she to move? And with who? Drabble.  hp/gw  suggested  rw/lb hg/dm
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to, I do not own Rowling's amazing, wonderful, beautiful creations. I do however own just about every HP related paraphernalia I can get my hands on. *hoards*

Hermione's Secret:

Hermione wasn't sure how late she was; she only knew that Harry and Ron must be worried by now. She had promised to meet them in the library after dinner; only she had gotten caught up… again. Truth be told she'd been getting "caught up" a lot lately. She only hoped that Ron and Harry wouldn't figure out why.

"Hermione!" Harry called from a table in the far corner of the library, where they preferred to sit. Madame Pince, the librarian, gave him a stern look as Hermione sat down across from Ron.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, got held up." She replied distractedly.

She looked over at their essays, barely a paragraph long each.

"I see you two are making excellent progress." She said her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Would have been further along had we not been waiting for you." Ron argued sulkily.

"Well you know Professor Snape won't accept a half done job, so we'd better get a move on." Hermione said as she opened her book and a fresh sheet of parchment.

"Oh no! I've left my ink in the dungeon!" Her hand flew to her mouth as she said this.

"Why were you in the dungeon?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Asking a question." She recovered. "On the essay." She looked around and stood up quickly, "I'll be right back."

"You can just borrow mine Hermione." Ron said, offering her the bottle.

"I'd rather have my own." She said quickly. "But thank you."

She dashed out of the library before either boy could stop her. "Harry, is it just me or has Hermione been acting a bit strange this year?" Ron dipped his quill but continued staring at Hermione's empty seat.

"She'll tell us eventually I reckon," Harry answered, leafing through his notes on Inferi.

Ron shrugged and continued to work.

Hermione ran down to the dungeons, narrowly escaping a seventh year Slytherin girl who glared at Hermione as she passed their common room. She waited until she was sure the girl was out of sight before taking off her Gryffindor tie and replacing it with one of silver and green. She took a deep calming breath and walked up to the secret entrance of the Slytherin common room and spoke the password, "Parseltongue." She watched the door swing open and snuck into the cold room. Immediately she saw who she was looking for and made her way too him.

"What are you doing here Granger?" he hissed as she approached him.

"I've left something in your room." She blushed.

He looked around and then ushered her forward into the boy's dormitory. He went for the door that said "sixth year" and led her inside.

"You shouldn't have come back." He said his voice far more gentle now that they were alone.

"I know. But I can't do my homework without my ink." She smiled at him.

"And who do you think you're fooling with the tie? Everyone knows you're a Gryffindor." His smirk was arrogant and playful and Hermione couldn't help but to smile.

"Well at least I'm trying to blend in Draco."

"There's no blending in for you Granger; you stick out too much."

Hermione felt her cheeks warm up from the comment. She had gotten used to the way Draco said his compliments without really saying anything at all. She kind of admired that about him; his hidden sweetness.

"I've got to get back." She said, grabbing her ink from the table where she left it.

"Back to Potter?" he spat the name like it was a dirty word he couldn't stomach.

"I told you not to say anything bad about him." She scolded.

Draco glared and shrugged his shoulders; his form of apologizing. "They're changing the password tomorrow by the way; it's going to be 'Salazar' so when you come see me after breakfast it will be that."

"I can't come tomorrow Draco. It's Quidditch. Harry and Ron are playing against Ravenclaw, I have to go."

"Can't miss one of Potter or Weaselby's games? Everyone will be at the pitch Hermione; it will be the perfect time to be alone." To emphasize his point he closed the space between them, his hands reaching for her hips, pulling her closer.

Hermione sighed, leaning into his warm touch. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "I'll see you soon."

Draco pulled her close again, kissing her fully; his lips connecting with hers in a sweet and sensual kiss, moving his hands into her hair.

"Draco, stop." She muttered against his lips.

He ignored her as his other hand began exploring lower so that Hermione had to swat his hand away. She laughed as she pushed his chest and he backed away smiling.

"Come on Granger, just quick, before you go?" he gave her his best pouty face, his pale gray eyes looking so needy in that moment.

"Didn't have enough earlier?" she asked, dangerously close to spending more time in the room than she meant to.

"I never have enough of you Granger." He admitted in a rare moment of honest.

Hermione kissed him again, her brain telling her it was time to go but her body telling her she should stay.

"I have to go." She said, walking toward the door. "Good by Draco."

"Night Granger." He walked her to his common room door and smiled as she walked back up the hall, out of the dungeon. It might be hard to keep their relationship a secret; but Draco had to admit, it was worth it.

Hermione worked on the essay with her two best friends; determined to act as though everything was fine. But a small part of her wanted to tell them everything. Eventually it got late enough for Madame Pince to kick them out so she could close the library for the night.

"Nervous about the match tomorrow?" Hermione asked as they walked up the stairs to the tower.

"Not really." Harry answered as Ron simultaneously said "A bit."

"Well, I'm sure you'll both do fine."

"It determines the spot for the finals though. We have to win." Ron said.

"And we will." Harry said just as confidently. "I'm not going to let my first year as Captain be a losing year."

"And Lav will be there to support you." Hermione said reassuringly.

"One more reason I can't fail." Ron sulked.

"Cheer up mate. You're doing great in practices." Harry patted Ron's arm.

"Yorkshire pudding." Hermione said and the fat lady opened up.

"I'm going to go have a chat with Ginny." Harry said distractedly as they entered the common room.

"WonWon!" Lavender bounced out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck.

"Hey Lav."

Hermione watched her two best friends, Harry with the girl he secretly liked, Ron with his girlfriend, and a pang of loneliness hit her. She snuck out of the portrait, down the stairs, into the dungeon. "Parseltongue." She said and the door swung open.

"What are you doing down here Miss Granger?" the cold oily voice was not one she wanted to hear at that moment.

She backed away from the portrait hole. "Hello Professor Snape." She said smoothly. "I was just coming to find you. I had a question about the essay. Inferi are different than one who is under the Imperius curse because they are already dead, correct? How long can a person be dead for before the can become an Inferi? Is there a time limit on the corpse?" She rambled her excuse but quickly stopped talking at the cold look of disbelief on Snape's face.

"The answers to your question can be found easily in chapter ten of your text."

"Oh good. Thank you." Hermione turned to run back to her common room before she received detention.

"Ms. Granger." Snape called after her.

"Yes Professor?" she asked innocently.

"I never want to see you near this hallway again. You know perfectly well my office is on the other side of the castle."

"Yes professor." And with that she headed back to Gryffindor tower for the night.

Hermione went down to breakfast with Ron and Harry (and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team). She stole sidelong glances at Draco, who was far more sly about stealing glances back. As the teams stood up to make their way down to the pitch Draco approached their table.

"Good luck today Potter," Draco said, his voice uncharacteristically sincere.

Harry glared, waiting for an insult.

"You too Weasley." And then he disappeared out of the great hall.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked.

"Dunno." Harry continued glaring after Malfoy.

"Probably jinxed our brooms." Ron threw out wildly.

"Maybe he was just being nice." Hermione suggested.

"It's Malfoy, Hermione!" Ron argued. "There is nothing nice about him."

"I hope you were joking Hermione." Harry added.

"Though it wasn't a very good one." Ginny smiled half-heartedly.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Hermione got up and stormed out of the hall.

"What up with her?" Ron asked.

"Dunno. Come on, we'll deal with her later. We've got a match to win!"

Hermione stomped down the empty grounds to the nearly empty Quidditch pitch. She felt arms tug around her and she screamed as she was dragged into the seclusion under the stands.

"Draco!" she scolded, hitting him playfully on the arm. "You scared me half to death!"

He laughed smoothly, enjoying watching her overreact.

"I expected you to come see me last night. I was lonely." He pouted.

"I tried." She admitted. "But Professor Snape caught me at your common room entrance and told me never to go down to that part of the castle again."

"I can have a word with him, if you like. He'll let you in if he knows it's for me." His cocky attitude was back in place.

"No one can ever know Draco!" Hermione panicked.

"I told you Hermione, my father being in jail; it's made me think about things."

"And you know as well as any one that this is just fun and that we can't tell."

"You're just afraid to tell Potter and Weasley."

"Can you blame me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll be your dirty little bad-boy secret. Your bad-boy phase."

"Draco." Hermione began protesting – ready to insist that it was not a 'phase' or a way to make Ron jealous – as often Draco suggested.

"Just remember." He said huskily, his hands encircling her waist, pulling her closer. "You loved every minute of it."

Hermione felt her knees weakened as she looked at Draco's smoldering stare and whispered those too intense words. The sound of the hundreds of feet making their way to the pitch forced the young lovers apart.

"Room of Requirement. Tonight." Draco said, kissing Hermione softly.

She muttered an agreement against his lips, her hands gripping the back of his head desperately.

"What the hell?"

Hermione didn't realize she was in view but there stood Ginny Weasley, a look of shock upon her face. Hermione hastened to look innocent.

"We'll talk about this." Ginny promised before kicking off and joining her team in the air.

Hermione made her way to the stands, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

The match went amazingly. Ginny scored 80 points alone. Harry, of course, caught the snitch and Ron stopped Ravenclaw scoring at all. It was a slaughter. The spirits of the Gryffindor's was high as they made their way back to the common room for the predictable after game party.

"Ginny," Harry asked. "You look murderous. You do realize we've just won."

"I've got to tell you something." She said, looking around for eavesdroppers. "You'll never guess who I saw Hermione snogging before the game."

"Ron?" Harry ventured wildly.

"At least that would make sense. No. Malfoy."

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted. "You're joking!"

"I wish I was." Ginny said gloomily.

"You must be mistaken Ginny."

"I'm not."

Harry looked around as though expecting Hermione to jump out and say "kidding!"

"We've got to talk to her." Ginny said.

"Right."

"Come on you two. Party time!" Ron smiled, heading toward the door of the locker rooms.

Harry and Ginny followed and they caught up to the crowd of Gryffindor's cheering and hooting about the game.

"Congratulations! You played so well!" Hermione beamed.

"WonWon!" Lavender jumped into Ron's arms and he caught her with a lazy smile.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said, "Can you come to the kitchens with us?"

Harry led Ginny and Hermione down to the kitchens, but before going through the painting with the bowl of fruit he turned on Hermione.

"Why were you snogging Malfoy?"

Hermione looked aghast.

"Snogging?" she stalled, looking to Ginny for help.

"I told you we'd talk about this." Ginny said a look of guilt and determination on her face.

"I… it's complicated."

"There's nothing complicated about it Hermione! It's Malfoy!" Harry protested.

"It's my decision! Either be my friend and stick by me or… well, I don't want to lose you!"

It was Harry's turn to look aghast. He had expected her to deny it, or say it was a mistake, but to support her decision fully made him give pause.

"You're defending it? You're going to stay with Malfoy?" he asked incredulous. "You do remember he called you a mudblood." He reminded her.

"And he picks on my family constantly." Ginny added.

"And we've been rivals since first year."

"Maybe people change Harry! Maybe I'm not perfect! Maybe he's not evil! Just stop being so prejudice!"

"His father works for the man who killed my parents Hermione!"

"That's not his fault!" she shouted in return.

Harry looked as though she'd slapped him. "Fine. Ginny, help me with the snacks please? We have a victory to celebrate."

"Of course Harry."

Hermione glared at them and stomped away, heading for the only place she wanted to be right now.

The dungeon was cold but she was used to that. She marched up the bare stone wall and nearly shouted "Salazar" in her frustration and anger.

The doorway appeared and the students of Slytherin stared at her as she stormed in.

"Draco?" she called.

Malfoy's head popped up from the corner where he was chatting with his usual gang.

"Granger?" he asked, puzzled.

Hermione's eyes were tearing up but she fought the tears back.

"Come on." Draco led Hermione out of the common room to an empty classroom. His arm was around her protectively, keeping her calm.

"They found out." Draco made the statement without needing the slight nod from Hermione to confirm. "At least you've got me." Draco's self-loathing tone caused Hermione to look up into his pale gray eyes.

She took a deep breath. "You're right. I do." She smiled and put her hand in his. "That I do."

He smirked, "Come on Granger. Let's cause trouble."

~ Fin ~


	2. Making Amends

AN: DRamione would not leave me alone -_- this is it though! Last chapter, for real! Enjoy : )

**Making Amends: **

Hermione was getting quite used to the loneliness she would feel throughout the day. With Harry, Ron, and Ginny not talking to her (and the rest of her dorm mates not being quite on her level) she felt like it was third year all over again.

Sure she had Draco, but he had his own friends and life too; and Hermione did not want to be _that _girlfriend. As she looked over some Runes for a review lesson Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil came into the room.

"Crying! I didn't know what to do. And he won't talk to me about it but I know it's Hermione's fault." Lavender was saying.

Hermione's bed hangings were drawn already so she cast a silent enchantment so the other girls would think she wasn't there.

"I heard from Dean that it's because she's snogging that Malfoy from Slytherin. That's why they're all fighting." Parvati gossiped.

"Well still. Crying about it? What's a girlfriend to do? I tried distracting him, even unbuttoned my blouse! Not even a hint of interest."

"He doesn't fancy her Lav. Don't worry about it. He always says she insufferable."

Lav didn't seem assuaged.

"Well, I wouldn't mind at all that they were fighting, and frankly I don't care who Hermione is snogging. I just want my WonWon to be happy again."

Hermione could feel her anger mounting. She abandoned her essay and fumed until the girls went to bed. Harry, Ron and Ginny had been mad at her since before Christmas holiday. After the break she thought they might have been able to be friends, but to no avail. She had to get her friends back. She stewed silently, resolving to make everything right in the morning.

...

Hermione awoke refreshed and ready to make amends. She would start with Harry she decided; he was her best friend and most likely to see reason.

She dressed and went down to breakfast alone as usual. She found Draco sitting with his usual friends; she waved to him but made a beeline for the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to harry as though they weren't fighting.

"Morning." She said cheerily.

Harry looked at her as though she'd gone insane before ignoring her completely. She felt her heart break slightly. She was hoping her Christmas packages had won them over and while she got a hastened 'Thanks' in response she felt sure that had been the owl's doing more than their sense of gratitude and forgiveness.

"Harry, please just let me explain." Hermione's voice was soft and a hint of desperation tinted her words.

Harry didn't answer her but he did acknowledge he was listening. "I'll be in the courtyard after classes. Please."

She got up and hurried out of the hall.

Classes went by agonizingly slow as Hermione thought and rethought her strategy to get Harry to forgive her. She was so used to the boys ignoring her in classes that she didn't even bother to make small talk as usual. Instead she tried to plan out a speech to deliver so as to convince Harry that he was being a prat. She could tell him the truth about her and Draco but she felt like that might not be enough.

At last the final class let out and she ran to the courtyard. She waited in the cold for only a few minutes before Harry joined her.

"I've got Quidditch." He said impatiently.

Hermione would have been lying if she said his tone didn't hurt her.

"Harry, you're my best friend. And I would do anything for you. I'd fight for you, I'd support you, risk my life, all for you. All I'm asking is that you let me make my own choices and don't judge me for them or hate me. If you want I'll tell you everything about how Draco and I ended up together. I'll tell you why I feel this way. But please, don't write me off Harry."

Harry sighed, "Let's go someplace warm to talk. I have a feeling this is going to be a long story."

Hermione beamed at Harry and followed him inside.

"How long do you have before Quidditch?" Hermione asked as they looked for an empty quiet space.

"I don't really have Quidditch today." Harry admitted.

"Oh."

"Here should be good." they ducked into an empty classroom.

Hermione sighed, not knowing where to start. "So, I guess your biggest question is 'why Malfoy'?"

"Pretty much." Harry still had his impatient tone.

"Well, it started over the summer break kind of –"

"That was ages ago! You've been hiding it all this time?"

"Yes. Because I knew you'd react like this. And I don't blame you. But please, let me talk."

Harry crossed his arms and waiated for Hermione to continue.

"So, it was over summer break when we were in Diagon Alley. Remember when we saw Draco and Mrs. Malfoy going to Borgin and Burkes? Well, that wasn't the first time I had seen him that day. While we were in the twins shop I saw him and I was curious so I followed him – Mrs. Weasley was keeping an eye on you and her kids so sneaking away wasn't too hard. Anyway, I followed him outside and I heard him arguing with his mother. She was saying something about how she didn't like it any more than he did but that he had to do it for the family.

Well, then Draco said, 'I don't want to pay for Father's mistakes'. And there was so much raw honesty in his voice… well he saw me eavesdropping and he said. 'What are you doing Granger?' and I said, 'That was really brave of you. Standing up against your mother.' And he scowled and followed Mrs. Malfoy up the street. But that is the moment I can pinpoint to the start of it all."

Harry had an eyebrow raised. "So you're dating a muggle-born hating Death Eater because he argued with his mother?" he scoffed.

"No. But that was the start. Shall I continue?" Harry gestured for her to continue. "Thank you. So then I ran into him on the train. He was all alone in a compartment and I almost walked by him when he called to me.

'Hey Granger?'

'Yea?' I said.

'How are you?' he asked.

I admit I was taken aback by this pleasantry, but rather than put up my defenses I just answered him.

'Fine. You?'

'Been better.' He said with a hollowed laugh.

'Nice summer?'

'Not really. My dad's in Azkaban and I'm meant to take his place amongst the ranks of the Dark Lord. Nothing like having your future planned out for you.'

I felt compelled at this point – I don't know if it was the compassion within me or it was his big sad eyes but is at down across from him and I looked into said eyes and said –

'You don't have to do it Draco. Whatever you think you have to do you always have a choice.'

And he said, 'What if I really don't?'

And I remained resolute and said, 'You always have a choice Draco.'

He didn't answer and we sat in silence for a long time. Eventually I got up to leave when he grabbed my hand and said, 'I'm sorry I called you a mudblood.' And I swear he was almost crying.

'I forgive you.' I said.

He released my hand and looked out the window so I left.

But the relationship officially started after potions about a week later. He pulled me aside and asked me how I was so good at everything. I told him it's because I focus, concentrate and study. And he caught me off guard by saying he couldn't stop thinking of me and the things I said to him. I admit, at first I thought he was playing a trick or something. And then he kissed me."

"He kissed you?" Harry exploded.

"Yea. I was pretty shocked too. I kind of pushed him away. But then I realized I kind of liked it. So, well, I kissed him. But I made him promise not to tell anyone until I worked out how to tell you and Ron myself. But I couldn't figure out how to tell you. I'm so sorry. All I know is he's trying so hard to not be what everyone expects. He doesn't want to just be a pawn of You-Know-Who's. And he thinks his father might have even deserved to go to jail. He wants to be better Harry. You-Know-Who scares him. He wants a different, better life.

And I'm so sorry I hid this from you. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Thank you for telling me the truth Hermione. I don't trust him. I don't like him. I don't approve of your choice. But you're my best friend. I love you like I imagine a brother would love a sister. I don't want you to get hurt. But it's your life Hermione. You should be able to make your own choices so, I can't say I support you per say but I won't ignore you anymore."

"We can be friends again?" Hermione tried to keep in the smile threatening to spread across her face.

"Of course."

Hermione leapt into Harry's arms. "Oh, I'm so glad! You're my best friend and I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Hermione." And he had.

"Now I have to figure out how to get Ron and Ginny to forgive me."

"Ron will probably come around. Ginny though, she can be stubborn."

"Maybe you can help me with Ginny? She'll listen to you."

"Oh no. Hermione you're on your own."

Hermione sighed, "It's okay. Hopefully I can get through to them."

"I think they were just stunned by the news Hermione."

"Yea. It's kind of boggling."

"We've been in here for ages. Are you hungry?"

Hermione smiled, "Starving."

"Come on."

Hermione walked with Harry to the great hall. They spotted Ron and Lav sitting near Ginny and Dean.

Harry sat across from Ginny and Hermione sat next to him.

"Hey." She smiled.

Ginny pointedly ignored her and Ron turned to Harry.

"You forgave her?" he asked as though Hermione weren't sitting right there.

"Can we talk later?" Harry asked.

"You do realized she's snogging Malfoy." Ron barged on.

"It's her decision. We can warn her, advise her, but in the end its her decision. Friends support each other."

Hermione could have kissed Harry for being so sweet.

Ron scoffed. "How did this even happen?"

Hermione sighed, "I'll tell you everything."

…...

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting in their usual spot by the fireplace. Hermione had finally convinced Ron that her mistakes were her own to make and that Ron should support her even if he couldn't accept it.

Ron sighed, "It's Malfoy though. Couldn't you go for Seamus or Lee? Or hell, Harry or anyone?"

Hermione smiled slightly. She knew he had forgiven her.

"You're really dating Malfoy?"

"Yes." Hermione said firmly.

Ron shrugged. "Don't expect me to be his friend or anything."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione hugged Ron and smiled.

With her two best friends back Hermione felt amazing. Now to work on Ginny.

...

"Granger!"

Hermione turned at the sound of her name. "Hi Draco."

He kissed her slowly on the mouth, enjoying the moment.

"I like not hiding our relationship." Draco said as he broke away.

"Me too." Hermione said, slipping her arm around Draco.

"Do we have to talk to Weasley?" Draco asked as they headed to the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione glared at him, "Yes. Ginny's my friend. She'll take a bit more convincing though. I think she hates you most." She said this matter-of-factly.

"Gee, that makes me feel like doing this." Draco huffed.

"I'm sorry. But there's no point sugar coating it."

The pair arrived at the pitch and watched the Gryffindor team practice. They were all flying exceptionally well and though Hermione wasn't the best at sports she could tell they stood a sporting chance of winning the match.

"They're going to think I'm a spy or something. Can't you do this alone?"

"Is Draco Malfoy afraid?" Hermione teased.

Draco scoffed. "Afraid Granger? You wish."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, "She won't punch you."

"Like I'm worried about being punched by a girl."

Hermione smirked, "I seem to recall a time when you were very concerned about being punched by a girl."

"I'm ignoring that."

"You wait 'til my father hears about this." Hermione said in a reasonably good impression of Draco's voice.

Draco shoved her gently with his hip, "You're awful Miss Granger. Teasing your poor defenseless boyfriend, who by the way is doing you a huge favor."

Hermione stopped her giggling but continued smiling, "I know you are. Thank you."

He rolled his eyes and Hermione latched onto his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay guys bring it in!" she heard Harry yell.

"Oh, looks like they're wrapping up. Come on, we have to catch Ginny!" Hermione said and they descended the bleachers.

Ginny seemed to sense the couple as she stuck close to Harry and Ron, determined not to be pulled aside.

"Ginny! Wait please!" Hermione begged.

"Gin, you might as well talk to her." Harry said.

"It can't hurt to hear 'em out." Ron agreed.

"I hate the pair of you! Traitors!" she huffed as Ron and Harry left her behind to talk to Hermione.

"Oh come on Ginny. Traitors? Really?" Hermione asked, feeling deflated.

"Well they are! Defending you two." Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ginny, please, it's not Hermione's fault." Draco said, obviously taking great care to not be snarky. "What happened between us was…" he thought of all the things him and Hermione had gone over; the things to say to pacify and smooth over, but he couldn't do it. "You know, what happened between us was just that! What happened between us!"

"Draco!" Hermione interrupted, flabbergasted.

"No Hermione. Stop trying to protect everyone! If they don't like you and me that's their problem! I love you Hermione. And I think you love me. And we have this fragile newish relationship and I'm sorry Hermione but I don't really care what your friends think. And if they don't like _you_ because of _me_ then that's there issue and you deserve better friends."

"Better friends? Like Grabbe and Goyle?" Ginny huffed.

"Ginny. This isn't going as I hoped." Hermione sighed.

"I've heard enough." Ginny said. She uncrossed her arms. "He has a point. As your friend I should have listened to you before I freaked out. I'm sorry."

"Does this mean you're still my friend?" Hermione asked, hesitatingly.

"Well… I still like _you _Hermione… it's just don't think you have very good taste in boys." Ginny smirked.

Hermione smiled back, "I can live with that."

Hermione threw her arms around Ginny, "I missed being your friend! It's hard to have only guy friends!"

"I missed you too Hermione!"

"Still here ladies."

"I'm so glad we could work this out."

"Me too Hermione. I'm sorry I wasn't being very supportive."

"I understand." Hermione brushed away the apology.

"I should go get changed from practice. See you in the common room later?"

"'kay."

Hermione and Draco turned to head back up the castle.

"You know Draco you said something back there that got to me." Hermione said.

"And what's that?" he asked, slipping his hand into hers.

"That you love me."

"You knew that though Granger."

"But I like to hear it." She smiled.

"Shall I say it every day?" Draco asked, teasing.

"Yes please." Hermione turned to walk backwards so she could face him, "Multiple times a day if you don't mind."

"I love you."

Hermione smiled, pausing their walking to lean up and kiss him. "I love you." She answered.

Draco held her close, kissing her again. "I love you." He whispered.

Hermione blushed.

"Okay, enough of that. Too much love and I break out into hives." Draco kissed her once more.

"You're not as cold as you pretend to be you know." Hermione said as they once again started up their trek back up to the castle.

"And you're not as bad as you pretend to be."

Draco scoffed. "Please."

Hermione smiled. "Race you to the room of requirement."

Draco laughed as she took off, and followed in her steps.

* * *

><p>AN: Done for real this time xD hope you enjoyed the conclusion! – -<p> 


End file.
